HighSchoolOfTheDead   Escape
by AnimeLoverZX
Summary: The third time I created a fan Fiction
1. Chapter 1

High school of the dead

chapter 3

After they rest in the house they try to get out of the house but unfortunately they are trap with the zombies so they need to find a way to get out the house

Hirano: there is no way out of this house takashi: yeah, but how could we escape there is no use ?  
>takagi: maybe if we create a barrier or a lance we should get away safely ?<br>rei: that maybe great!  
>saeko: but If we create a barrier what things we need to make it and it should be big and 2 of it so at the back and front takagi: yeah thats the problem what should we need to create a barrier or lance?<br>hirano: hey takagi takagi: shut up you fat head I am thinking !  
>hirano: takagi!<br>takagi: what !  
>hirano: look, we can create a lance using that Mop and that table to barricade us takagi: ...<br>hirano: so lets start creating it then rei: yeah takagi: I think so? sure.  
>saeko: I am good with your plan takashi: nice thinking Hirano shizuka: yeah!<br>alice: ?

after creating a Lance and a Barrier they charge the zombies with no mercy but suddenly they are trap in the middle

takagi: oh great were surrounded hirano: yea yea I know that !  
>takashi: so what will we do know ?<br>saeko: we need to fight takashi: prepare guys we need to fight hirano: sure ( he he he )  
>hank: bring it on!<br>after 1 hour later !

hirano: they are to many and We need to keep alice and Zeke to the safest area takashi: we cannot hold these things longer hank: Me they are to many we cannot kill them all and we are almost out of ammo takagi: we need to go to the left side of the street there we are safe takashi: ok

when they got to the left side they are cornered !

hirano:what will we do now?  
>Takagi: I don't know we need to keep fighting hank: wheir almost out of ammo takashi: me too I am almost out of ammo takagi: we have no chance we need to fight or we will die hank: ok then lets fight guys saeko: yeah takagi: sure takashi: I'm with you rei: me too hirano: I am with you also<p>

To be continued


	2. Chapter 3

High school of the dead

chapter 3

After they rest in the house they try to get out of the house but unfortunately they are trap with the zombies so they need to find a way to get out the house

Hirano: there is no way out of this house takashi: yeah, but how could we escape there is no use ?  
>takagi: maybe if we create a barrier or a lance we should get away safely ?<br>rei: that maybe great!  
>saeko: but If we create a barrier what things we need to make it and it should be big and 2 of it so at the back and front takagi: yeah thats the problem what should we need to create a barrier or lance?<br>hirano: hey takagi takagi: shut up you fat head I am thinking !  
>hirano: takagi!<br>takagi: what !  
>hirano: look, we can create a lance using that Mop and that table to barricade us takagi: ...<br>hirano: so lets start creating it then rei: yeah takagi: I think so? sure.  
>saeko: I am good with your plan takashi: nice thinking Hirano shizuka: yeah!<br>alice: ?

after creating a Lance and a Barrier they charge the zombies with no mercy but suddenly they are trap in the middle

takagi: oh great were surrounded hirano: yea yea I know that !  
>takashi: so what will we do know ?<br>saeko: we need to fight takashi: prepare guys we need to fight hirano: sure ( he he he )  
>hank: bring it on!<br>after 1 hour later !

hirano: they are to many and We need to keep alice and Zeke to the safest area takashi: we cannot hold these things longer hank: Me they are to many we cannot kill them all and we are almost out of ammo takagi: we need to go to the left side of the street there we are safe takashi: ok

when they got to the left side they are cornered !

hirano:what will we do now?  
>Takagi: I don't know we need to keep fighting hank: wheir almost out of ammo takashi: me too I am almost out of ammo takagi: we have no chance we need to fight or we will die hank: ok then lets fight guys saeko: yeah takagi: sure takashi: I'm with you rei: me too hirano: I am with you also<p>

To be continued


End file.
